A Suprise For Grissom
by CSIfan-01
Summary: im not good at summaries, just r&r. PLEASE!


A Surprise For Grissom  
  
Grissom and the gang were sitting down in the office while they all got their assignments. Once they were all given out, everybody went to work .It was going to be a long 12 hours. Grissom and Catherine were the last to leave, as Grissom stood up his wallet fell out of his pocket. "I think you dropped something Griss!" Catherine spoke. She inspected the picture in the wallet of a beautiful French woman, "Griss, I didn't know you went for carrying around pictures of women you like?" She questioned. Grissom snatched the wallet from her, and looked at the picture, his face sank. "Griss, Griss." Catherine shook him, and he came out of a deep train of thought. "Sorry, I have to go." He spoke uneasily, and he left the room rather quickly.  
  
A small girl of 13 walked through the main entrance of the CSI HQ. She had brown hair down to her shoulders; deep brown eyes a small woman's frame, and a tan. She walked in with a jean jacket, short jean skirt and was carrying a small backpack with her, and a suitcase dragging behind her. She stopped short of three steps from the entrance and didn't know what to do next, walk inside or walk away. The thought troubled her. "Hey, little lady can I help you?" Nick Stokes walked up to the girl with case files under his arm. She didn't speak; she stared at him, still trying to think what to do. "Can I help you in some way?" Nick gestured. She opened her mouth but then stopped herself from speaking. "Are you here to report a crime, do you want me to call your parents, you lost honey." Nick was throwing everything at her to see if he'd get a response. And a response he got. The girl took of her backpack and started to root through it. Nick didn't know what she was or he was doing. She pulled out an old newspaper article about a murder case solved by Grissom, and handed it to Nick. He poked at the picture of Grissom repeatedly. "Grissom, you want Grissom, well now were getting somewhere!" Nick smiled, so did the girl. "Okay honey, you stay here and I'll get Grissom," her face was screwed up as if she was trying to understand but couldn't. "Uh Okay, you (he pointed to her) stay (he pointed at the floor) here (he waved his hand around the room)," She let out another smile, Nick smiled back and went to get Grissom.  
  
Grissom was sat at his desk, surrounded by all the things he valued, he was looking at the picture of the woman in his wallet, she was sat on a railing at a pier, with the beach and sea in the background of the photo. She was beautiful, long brown hair flowing down her back, a pearly white smile and great eyes. Grissom sighed at the sight of the photo.  
  
Nick knocked on Grissom's door. Grissom quickly shoved his wallet into his pocket. He gestured for Nick to come in. "Hey Griss, there's a little lady out in reception to see you." Nick started. "Any idea what she wants." Grissom asked. "Uh, she didn't say much, nothing actually." Nick smiled. "Then how do you know that she wants me?" Grissom questioned. "Oh yeah, he pulled the paper out of his pocket, she had this" He spoke passing the paper to Grissom "This paper is 10 years old" Grissom answered. "Yeah, but she kept poking at your picture, and smile when I said your name, she got a great smile too." Nick added. "Send her in then" Grissom told him. "To be honest Griss I don't think she can talk English, or maybe she cant speak, I don't know." Nick explained. "You want me to get rid of her," Nick asked. "No I'll come get her see what she wants." Grissom leapt from his chair and followed Nick to the girl.  
  
She was sat on the waiting room chair with her suitcase at her side and her backpack at her feet; she swayed her legs as she waited. Grissom walked towards her, and sat next to her. He looked at her sat there and looked again, she looked at him through the corner of her eye as though she was trying not to, but eventually she turned to him. Grissom smiled as she faced him. She looked up at the man who was slightly taller sitting down. "Hi" He smiled, he also waved, incase she didn't understand him. She waved back, Grissom looked at Nick who was watching the both of them, he then turned to the girl again, "My friend Nick here says you wanted to speak to me." Grissom raised his voice incase she was actually short of hearing; the girls simply nodded her head. "Well im here and there's not a lot of words coming from your mouth." He smiled. Sara walked past and then backtracked upon seeing Grissom and Nick talking to a young girl. She walked towards them, she didn't shout over to them incase it was important, instead she stood next to Nick and asked him what was going on as Grissom spoke to the girl. "Who's that" She spoke not taking her eyes of Grissom and the girl. "A girl who wanted to speak to Grissom" Nick didn't look away either. "She told you that?" Sara asked. "No" Nick still stared. "She didn't say a word." He added. "Then how do you know..." Sara started "Shhh, I'll tell you later, it's pretty amazing actually" Nick continued. With Grissom not being able to get anything out of the girl he asked her if she wanted to speak in private. She nodded her head. Grissom turned to Nick and Sara with a look that said 'haven't you got work to do'. Nick knew this look, but Sara did not being as she was always working. "Uh Sara lets get going yeah, I'll fill you in on the way." Nick literally pushed her out of the building. "Okay, lets go then." Grissom spoke, he started to walk off, She simply sat there watching him. Realizing she wasn't behind him he turned back to reception and saw her sitting there. So he walked back. "What's wrong." Grissom asked. She held her hand out. "Oh you want me to hold your hand, sorry I'm not the type that does that." He explained. She still held her hand out, her eyes looking desperate. Grissom picked up on this. "Okay." He took her hand and grabbed her suitcase; she put carried her own backpack.  
  
She dropped her suitcase from Grissom once they were in his office and put it up against the wall. She walked through Grissom's office looking at every jar, chart, and poster the works. Grissom sat at his desk and watched her as she looked at his things, "You like science" He called over. The girl looked at him and nodded her head, she then made her way to his desk, she sat opposite him and stared at his eyes, Grissom stared back. "Did you find anything you like back there?" Grissom asked. The girl pushed the chair back softly and walked over to the shelves, she picked up an incased butterfly and took it back to Grissom's desk. "Oh, you know that's my favourite too." He spoke examining the butterfly; he looked up to see her smile. "You know it took me years to find a butterfly this rare, I searched all over the place, there are less than 200 left in the world, so on vacation in Africa I stumbled across a clearing in the jungle, and in the middle of this clear was a tree stump, and perched upon it was this butterfly." He paused to see if she could understand him, she sat there and was fixed there engrossed in his story. Grissom smiled and continued, "Well upon finding this butterfly I picked it up, very carefully, and looked at it, and I couldn't take it from its habitat, taking it away from all it knew, that would have been cruel. But as I opened my hands, it lay there completely still, you see it had died from the faintest touch, because it didn't belong there, it was something that the butterfly didn't need to adapt too because it never knew it had to, it died because of an interference, it died because of me." Grissom slowly sank into a story of depression. He looked up at the girl, who was now not knowing what to feel, sad, inspired, she didn't know.  
  
Grissom pushed the butterfly towards her, "You keep it." Grissom spoke, the girls face lit up. She stared at the butterfly for what seemed like a long time, taking in all its colours and features. She then picked up her backpack and took out her bear; she pushed it over to Grissom's side of the table. "Is this for me?" Grissom asked. The girl shook her head, "Thank you" Grissom replied, he also said it out in sign language, the girl spoke back with your welcome in sign. Grissom suddenly taken aback by this breakthrough continued to talk to her this way. How do you know sign you aren't deaf are you, you understood me just now. Grissom started My mother became deaf in her last years she replied. That is how I came to know sign Grissom replied. The girl smiled. I don't even know your name, or where you're from. Grissom inquired  
  
"Alizee" She spoke with a French hint in her voice. Grissom taken aback again, that's a pretty name he signed out. Can you speak English? Grissom continued Not a lot, a sentence maybe but I can read English and lip read she answered Where are you from Grissom asked "Pari" she shouted out. Oh so your French Grissom continued There was a knock on the door, it was Catherine. "Hey Grissom there's rumours going around that there is a girl in here and your both making funny hand signals." She spoke. The girl turned and faced Catherine "Hey sweetie." Catherine spoke. "Cath she doesn't speak English" Grissom informed her Catherine still smiling at the girl spoke through her teeth," So she cant understand me." She smiled. "Oh yes, she can lip read, and reads English and she speaks sign." He spoke "Is she deaf?" Catherine asked. "No, she's French, she learnt sign from her mother when she went deaf." He explained "Remind you of someone." Catherine asked. "I told her that."  
  
"So what does she want." Cath asked. "Aint had a chance to ask" Grissom answered.  
  
"Well I have to go on this case, I'd like your help but I understand if your busy here." She continued. "Oh, well if I can get someone to look after Alizee here I'm there." Grissom replied "Alizee, what a pretty name" Catherine spoke. "So who's going to look after her then." Catherine asked. No sooner having saying that Sara and Nick walked through the door, "Well Grissom were all done on that case B&E's are too easy for us big CSI's Griss we need something more of a challenge." Nick said loudly. Grissom and Catherine both smiled at each other "So you want a challenge do you, a little more responsibility... "Sure" Sara spoke up.  
  
Grissom tapped on Alizee's shoulder and spoke to her in sign again, telling her that he had to go but his close friends here would take care of her until he came back. Alizee agreed and smiled. "This cant be good" Sara said leaning to Nick and they both waited for what they knew was coming.  
  
Grissom and Catherine walked to the entrance with Nick, Sara and Alizee, " right speech will be pretty impossible with her not understanding English and you not being able to speak sign." Grissom informed them. "Unless one of you two speak French?" Griss asked. "Hey I'm Texan I can barely speak English." Nick quickly spoke. "I can speak French" Sara told them. Grissom knelt down to Alizee's height and informed her that Sara could speak French, so to ask her if she needed anything. Griss said his goodbyes and walked on with Catherine. Sara knelt down next to Alizee and asked her if she was hungry. Alizee nodded. They both walked off, "Hey, don't be leaving the Texan out of the convo" He shouted to Sara, while running up to them. They went to the cafeteria and all ordered, then went to Sanders' office. "Hey Sanders, finally someone I can have a decent conversation with!" Nick started. Gregg was practising his Japanese. "Maybe not." Nick added. "Oh hey guys, what brings you to my little home?" he asked. "We have no more assignments today, and were here with Alizee. a girl who wanted to speak to Grissom." Sara informed him. "Hi" Gregg said to her. She just stared. "What's wrong did I offend her or something?" Gregg asked. "No she's French" Nick told him "Oh, in that case bonjour" Gregg said to her. "Bonjour" Alizee answered. "I don't believe this everyone knows French except for me." Nick threw his hands up in the air. "Hey everybody should learn a second language bud." Gregg told him. "How many you got Sanders?" Nick asked. "Working on my forth now." He answered "Damn." Nick replied. Alizee whispered something in Sara's ear, and Sara looked at Nick and Laughed. "What?" Nick asked. "She says to tell the handsome man in the corner that he has leant back on a lit Bunsen burner" Sara smiled. "Oh my god," Nick threw his shirt on the floor and started to stamp it out, Sanders tried to help and they both looked like they were doing some funny dance. Sara and Alizee went into fits of laughter. "Good-looking huh." Nick smiled after putting out his shirt. Gregg slumped in his chair and pouted. "What' wrong?" Sara asked. "No body thinks im handsome" He sulked. Sara translated this to Alizee, who walked over to Sanders and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you" Gregg gave a sort of proud smile but tried to hide it.  
  
Alizee started to walk around Gregg's office, she picked up 2 test tubes and 2 chemicals, mixing them together it gave out a small mushroom cloud, "She's good" Nick said as they all watched her. She couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Anyone know what she's doing here anyway." Gregg asked. "Alizee" Sara called Alizee turned and walked over to the trio, "Why do you want to see Grissom" Sara spoke. Alizee took out a picture from her pocket, and showed it to the three of them before handing it to Sara. "This is the same picture Catherine described to me that was in Grissoms wallet." Sara told them. Sara knelt down to Alizee's height, "Who is this," Sara asked in French "Mother," Alizee replied in English, tapping at the picture.  
  
"Hey I understood that, and...uh oh" Nick finished. "Uh oh's right" Sara spoke. "You think Grissom knows he has a kid?" Nick asked Sara, "Doubt it, lets check the database for Alizee's mother." Sara replied.  
  
Nick and Sara were both huddled around the computer, checking for the mysterious woman. They searched for 3 hours straight.  
  
Back in Gregg's lab.  
  
"You wanna have some fun?" Gregg said to the girl.  
  
"Okay we have a hit on Alizee's mother, one Genevieve Toujoure," Sara spoke. At that same moment Sanders and Alizee both swooped pass on roller blades playing hockey. At the other end of the hallway Ardie was keeping goals, "Shoot, shoot," Gregg shouted to Alizee. She stopped dead in her tracks and smacked the hockey puck as hard as she could. Gregg, Sara and Nick watched to see if it made it, it did. "She is good." Sara spoke after seeing this.  
  
"Goal," Sanders celebrated as he kept on sliding backwards. He was stopped dead by something, "Please don't be Grissom, Please don't be Grissom" he repeated. "What the hell is going on here!" Grissom shouted. "Dammit, every time" Gregg whispered as he skated back to his office. "Catch you later Ali," He said as he went past. Grissom walked up to Alizee, "You wanna tell me what you want now, sweetie." Grissom asked her. "Ardie take this back to storage please," Grissom old the lab technician who was still in the goals, "Yes sir Mr Grissom" Ardie answered as he took back the goals and goalie gear. "You can keep the skates," Grissom told her.  
  
Sara and Nick ran out of the computer room upon seeing Grissom back in HQ. "Hey Griss, can we uh speak to you in private" Nick asked him. "Can't it wait?" Grissom replied. "Not really it has to do with Alizee here" Sara butted in.  
  
Nick, Sara, Catherine and Grissom all stood in the computer room. "Does the name Genevieve Toujoure sound familiar?" Sara asked. "Can't say it does," Grissom said coolly. "Then how about this picture?" Nick asked as he handed Grissom the replica of the picture that was in his wallet. Grissom stared at the picture for what seemed like a long time. "Griss you wanna tell us something?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Fourteen years ago, I was situated in France, for an important case, I met a flower girl under the Eiffel tower, she saw how stressed I was and gave me a flower. We instantly hit it off, but I had to leave when the assignment was over, I never did see or hear from her again." Grissom ended, "Griss, was this a sexual sort of relationship?" Cath asked. "What, why do you need to know that?" Griss asked "It would really help with our theory" Sara told him "Which is?" Griss asked. "Alizee's your daughter" Sara spoke. The words echoed in Grissoms head, could this be true, it all added together, but is this actually his daughter, someone who he had never met in his life, was now here in his line of work. It had to be true. "A simple blood test would tell us." Nick told him. "I don't need a blood test, she's my daughter." Grissom told them. The others were speechless; Grissom walked up to the wall length window and looked through at Alizee in Gregg's office. "She's my daughter," he said once again. "What about her mother?" Grissom asked. "The database says she died 2 weeks ago." Sara informed him Grissom simply nodded his head, "probably why she's here," Nick added. "I uh im going to go to my office for a while, take her with me, get to know her a little better" Grissom said as he walked out the door, not looking at anyone. The gang watched as Grissom took Alizee by the hand and walked off to his office. "What do ya reckon then?" Catherine asked. "'Bout what" Nick asked. "Grissom being a father," Catherine added. "He's gonna make a great father, I mean he practically raised us right." Nick said facing the others.  
  
Grissom was sat at his desk, Alizee opposite him, he leaned in, "Do you know who I am" He asked the girl, she looked up from staring at her feet and looked him in the eyes, "yes" She spoke in English, She tried to speak but it was hard you could see the strain in her face, "you...are my...father" she struggled but it came out, "That's right, do you know why you're here?" Grissom continued, "Yes," She spoke again, "Mamma said... to go find...my father...if she had...to go...away" She spoke, "That's right. So here's the question...do you want to stay in Vegas and get brought up somewhere unfamiliar or go back to France to all you know, where you didn't need to adapt?" Grissom asked. "I stay" She spoke. "Alright then." Both of them got up from their chairs and hugged each other. Standing at the opposite end of the corridor there was a loud cheer, Sara, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Brass, Robbins, Sanders, and all manor of other investigators were there cheering on Grissom and his newly found daughter. "Lets go get something to eat" He said to her,  
  
At the gangs favourite diner they all sat down and ate with the newly found member of the CSI family, "Well that was the most interesting day I have ever had in work" Nick spoke, "Me to, how you holding up Ali" Sara asked. She smiled, reached over to Grissoms plate and took his salad, Grissom turned at the sight of this and laughed, taking some of his daughters chicken, the gang broke out in laughter before everybody was taking some of each others food.  
  
Grissom took Ali back to his apartment, "Welcome home" He spoke, smiling at his daughter who was smiling back.  
  
THE END 


End file.
